


Rub Me Raw

by tulip_tallulah



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip_tallulah/pseuds/tulip_tallulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their kiss, Happy finds herself fantasizing about Toby's scruffy beard rubbing against the inside of her thighs, so she decides to make it happen.  </p>
<p>Who: Happy Freaking Quinn and Tobias M. Curtis, M.D.<br/>What: A desperate need for oral pleasure.<br/>Where: The garage.<br/>Why: Because I need Toby's beard on Happy's thighs, and so does she.<br/>When: Post season one, Walter is still in the hospital.<br/>How: With enthusiasm and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Me Raw

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write original character-driven smut, but these two have inspired my first foray into fanfics. Comments and feedback are welcome. I hope you enjoy it.

Edit: I just saw this gif set and it is the perfect accompaniment to this fic.

With Walter in the hospital for the next week or so, the rest of the newly reassembled team were given a chance to rest and recuperate in their own ways.  Even though there were no job assignments forthcoming, the gang still gathered every day at the garage as if it was business as usual.  Sylvester was lost in a sea of neatly stacked and meticulously organized Super Fun Guy comics that were threatening to overtake his entire workspace.  Paige, in between keeping an eye on whatever shenanigans Ralph was getting into, was getting caught up on the paperwork that had somehow managed to get out of hand in her brief twenty-four-hour absence.  Happy was blissfully lost in the world of machines, adding the camera she had promised to Birdroni and trying not to notice the good doctor Toby, who was either helping Ralph get into one mess or another, or reading two books simultaneously as was his normal leisure routine.

 

More specifically, she was trying not to notice how often she was thinking about his beard during all hours of the day and night.  No, not just thinking about, but actually salivating and nearly panting at the thought of it.  It wasn’t the beard itself, though she would have to admit that it did give his round, cherub-like face a level of masculinity that when combined with this playful eyes was downright painfully erotic.  It wasn’t just that it’s color so perfectly matched his dark blond waves normally hidden under his hat that were begging to be tugged.  It was not the fact that he kept it clean and neatly trimmed, always smelling faintly of a spicy, citrus infusion.  It also had nothing to do with the fact that it so perfectly encapsulated his full lips that on their own were enough to distract her when she caught sight of them.  

 

It wasn’t even the memory of the scruffy thing rubbing gently against her lips, chin, and cheeks during the kiss she had initiated that kept forcing her eyes to notice the short fuzz on his own cheeks and chin.  All of these things could be easily pushed aside if she decided to do so.  However, the vision of his beard rubbing against the inside of her tender thighs was the image that was relentlessly haunting her thoughts.

 

The thought first came, unbidden, when they were on the rooftop together, before they agreed to a date and well before Toby slept through said date.  When he cheekily raised both eyebrows at her and his pale brown eyes sparked with mischief, she found herself imagining those eyes, bright with a smile, looking up at her from between her legs.  And at that thought she had looked at his face, really looked at it, and all she could envision was the coarse hair on his face rubbing her sensitive skin raw as he licked her through an orgasm.  

 

Finding herself once again imagining just such a scenario as she watched Toby and Ralph play around with chemicals, Happy physically shook herself and returned her attentions to Birdroni.  The camera was almost done and she smiled to herself, pleased with the progress and excited to present it to Sylvester.  Her moment of Toby-free thinking was short lived and interrupted when she felt his hand on her lower back.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Happy said, turning away from him.  “I thought we talked about PDA.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Remind me again, who kissed me not twenty feet from where we’re standing?”

 

“Keep testing my patience, Doc, and it’ll never happen again.”

 

“Meaning if I play nice it’ll happen again, right?”  He raised both eyebrows at her and flashed that grin of his.  

 

Since their babysitting non-date, Happy had opened herself up to the possibility of giving Toby another chance.  Clearly her loins were more than willing, but her heart and head were slow to catch up.  That being said, when he gave her that look and her brain immediately started wandering toward thoughts of him on his knees, hands on her calves, tongue on her cunt…her brain and heart started to rapidly agree with the rest of her body that perhaps Toby had suffered long enough.

 

So, she simply responded, “If you’re lucky.”  

 

Looking pleased, Toby took a chance.  “Then let me take you out tonight.  I’m wide awake, promise.”

 

Happy considered it, but was unable to really weigh the pros and cons because his beard was looking abnormally spectacular today.  That damn thing was a hazard to both their work and her reasoning skills.  Her response was out before she could even consider her words, “Why don’t you shave that ridiculous beard?  You look like a frat boy.”

 

He almost looked hurt for a second, but then he just seemed giddy that Happy was bossing him around like her normal self.  “Really?  I think it makes me looks handsome, don’t you?”  He rubbed a hand across his cheek and used long fingers to stroke his chin.  Happy immediately regretted bringing it up since now she was even further flustered by the sight of his hands on the object of her unhealthy fixation.

 

“You’re right, it’s your face, keep it if you like it.”  Happy grabbed Birdroni and turned away, but Toby gently took her arm.  

 

“So, what’d you say, dinner tonight?”

 

“I’m not really in the mood to go out.”  That was true, but it was also true that the only reason she didn’t want to go out was because there were things she would rather do at home, with Toby, that involved him worshiping her body.

 

Almost reading her mind, Toby replied, “Ok, I can bring food over and we can eat in.  How’s that sound?”

 

Sounds pretty freaking amazing, actually, Doc.  She didn’t speak her mind; instead she gingerly freed her arm and placed a hand on his bicep to soften the blow of her refusal.  “Another time, ok?”

 

He nodded, “Ok, another time.”  His persistence without being pushing was really wearing her down and for a moment she regretted not saying yes to his date suggestion.  Not lingering too long, she went off to present the droid to his new owner.  Sylvester was thrilled with Birdroni’s resurrection and all the kids, big and small, spent the rest of the afternoon playing around with the new toy.

 

When it was time to pack it in, Toby and Happy found themselves alone in the garage after Paige had left with Sylvester and Ralph.  Toby shrugged his messenger bag on and came up to Happy’s desk.  “I’m thinking pizza tonight, last chance if you wanna join me.”

 

“When’s the last time you went down on a woman?”  Lord only knows why she said it, and the look Toby gave her made her immediately want to crawl in a hole and die a swift death.  She felt her cheeks go pink and she quickly turned away from him.  “Forget it, it’s been a long week.”

 

“Forget nothing.  Why would you ask me that?”

 

“No reason.  I gotta go.”  Happy quickly yanked her jacket off the back of her chair, but before she could escape, Toby pulled her into an embrace.  More of an awkward hug, really, that pinned her arms to her sides and prevented her from leaving.  

 

“Come on, Hap, talk to me.  What’s going on?”

 

Happy let him hold her and huffed out a breath.  “You’re the shrink, you tell me.”

 

“Well, you won’t look me in the eye, classic avoidance behavior and you also tried to run away so your fight or flight reflexes kicked in, which tells me you’re anxious to avoid the conclusion of our conversation.  Considering the nature of your question and the bluntness with which you said it, and the fact that the things we say without thinking tend to be most honest reflection of our inner most desires, I’d say you want me to go down on you.”

 

A perfectly reasonable assessment, and admittedly one any hot blooded male could have put together.  Still, Happy felt annoyed at his analysis, even though she had asked for it, but mostly she was frustrated that her mouth had betrayed her, leaving her to deal with such a mortifying situation.  

 

Predictably, she put her armour back on.  “Nice one, Doc.  I think you’re doing that project thing.”

 

“Projection?”

 

She managed to free herself from his embrace.  “That’s the one.”

 

Before Happy could complete her escape, Toby’s voice stopped her, “Sarah, about a month before she left.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ex-fiancée, Sarah, she was the last woman I, uh, you know.”  Happy blushed even more, if possible.  Toby continued, “And I would be happy to, you know?  On you.  Any time.  Just say the word.”

 

“Look, Doc, I don’t know why I said that -”

 

“I can tell you why.”

 

“Please don’t.”  He moved toward her again, placing a hand on each of her arms.  

 

He spoke softly, “Happy, you know how I feel.  Let me take care of you.”  Jesus, at that moment, that was really all she wanted, to feel his hands and mouth on her body, easing the tension that had been steadily building for weeks.  Why not?  This is Toby, for crying out loud, not just any guy off the street.  She trusted him and being in his arms, seeing the honesty written on his face, she wanted this with him, especially if he was willing to give it to her.

 

Unable to speak, she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, one that was decidedly more delicate than their first, at least to start.  Happy let his lips linger on hers for moment until she opened her mouth slightly to invite him in.  Toby, naturally, took the opportunity and licked between her lips to brush his tongue against her own.

 

With his hand on her back pulling her against him, Happy leaned forward and moved her hands to stroke his beard and neck, moaning at the sensation of his scruff under her palms.  Toby responded and intensified the kiss even more, deepening his impact for a while before moving to kiss her neck.

 

Muttering against her skin as he licked and sucked tiny kisses along her flesh, “Tell me what you need, Happy.  Tell me what you want.”

 

Happy was hardly able to do more than stand there gasping, at his words, at the sensation of his mouth on her neck, of his beard finally being dragged across her skin.  But she needed so much more and with full confidence she told him, “Doc, you know what I need.”  

 

He groaned loudly and pulled back to look at her.  “You’re right, I do.”  Taking her hands in his own he pulled her over toward the couch and guided her down before immediately dropping his knees to the floor and setting to work on her pants.  She let him do it.  Belt unbuckled, button undone, zipper pulled down, Happy lifted her hips to allow him to slide her pants and blue panties off her legs before tossing them on the couch next to her.

 

Toby, his hands on the knees that she was itching to throw open for him, looked hesitant.  “You sure you wanna do this?  I don’t wanna rush you or make you feel like -”

 

“Stop talking, right now.  If I didn’t want this, we wouldn’t be here.”

 

A small smile and he said, “Ok, then.  Why don’t you spread your legs and let the doctor take a look.”

 

Happy had to laugh; she had no choice.  “We are not, I repeat not, playing the doctor game.”

 

Toby snicked as he parted her thighs, loving the wanton moan she let out when he did so.  Hooking his hands behind her knees, he softly pulled her toward him.  Happy slouched down and leaned against the couch, breathing heavily already at seeing her aching mound bared and presented to him.

 

He looked at her with awe and an affection that would have been impossible to miss.  He ran both hands up her thighs, reveling in the goose bumps created and Happy’s inpatient shifting.

 

“If you’re waiting for me to beg, you’re gonna be there a while.”

 

“I would never ask you to do that.  I’m just enjoying seeing you squirm and knowing I’m the reason.  Finally.”  

 

He bent down to plant a kiss just above her right knee and almost missed her whisper, “Always.”

 

Not wanting her to back away again, he prodded her gently as he kept kissing up her thighs, “What was that?”

 

“Always, it was always you.”  When Toby brushed his chin against the inside of her leg, she nearly jumped out of her seat and forced her leg closer to his face to increase the contact.

 

Toby, shocked at this display since only a few hours earlier she had told him to shave the damn thing, rubbed his cheek on her skin this time to see what she would do.  Her moan echoed off the walls of the garage and she opened her eyes to look down on him.  “More.”

 

“Like this?”  He spread her legs wider and circled his tongue on the soft flesh just a few inches from her wet heat.  

 

“Ugh, your beard.”

 

He rubbed it against her thigh and she cried out in response.  “Oh, I see.”  He moved to the other thigh, repeating his actions, alternating licking and kissing and rubbing his fuzzy cheeks on her legs, nuzzling his face against her. “So, you like my beard afterall.”

 

“Yes, God, yes.”  He continued his torture of her thighs with his mouth and beard as Happy lifted her hips to both increase the contact and also to draw attention to her throbbing pussy.  When he finally licked up her slit she nearly came instantaneously.

 

After just that one taste though, Toby returned his attentions to the pinkening flesh he had been working on and mumbled, “Sweet, so sweet, Happy.  I knew you would be.”

 

While this was what she had been dreaming about, Happy was about ready to kill him.  “Doc, I swear to God, if you don’t get me off soon I’m gonna beat you with a wrench.”

 

“I don’t know why your threats of bodily harm turn me on so much, but they do, they really do.”

 

Before she could respond, Toby had his tongue on her clit making tiny circles around the bundle of nerves that had popped out to play.  From Happy’s lips a whimper became a gasp, which became a choked sob as Toby continued to work her with his mouth.

 

His tongue entered her and she clenched around it, clawing at the soft leather couch as her hips jerked against his face.  When he moved to lick at her clit once more, his prickly chin brushed against her sensitive inner labias and she threw her head back as her orgasm bloomed from deep within.

 

When Toby kept his tongue on her clit, but slid two fingers inside her clenching center, she was done.  Reaching down to run her fingers through his hair, she fisted a clump of it in one hand and held on as he brought her over the edge.  He licked her slowly as he worked his fingers in and out, drawing out her pleasure as she came long and hard.  She breathed out his name with every wave of intensity and delightful spasm.  

 

When she was coming down, barely breathing, she opened her eyes to see Toby gazing up at her face, his fingers still burrowed deep inside her.  His hair was sticking up from where she grabbed it, but before she could judge him Happy paused to consider her own disastrous appearance.  Though she was unable to care what she looked like as she enjoyed the afterglow.  

 

He spoke first, of course, but thankfully, he didn’t make a joke.  “That was beautiful.”

 

“Thank you…for everything.”

 

He moved to join her on the couch and pulled her legs across his lap. “So, you won’t let me take you out on a date, but oral sex at our place of business is ok.  Am I understanding that right?”

 

Happy huffed out a laugh and turned to meet his eyes.  “Dates are boring, I like this better.  You?”

 

“Love it.”  He paused a moment.  “So, this isn’t just -”

 

“No, Doc, I’m not using you for sex.  This is my way of saying we’re together.”

 

He was like an eager puppy; it was adorable.  “Really?  Like seriously?”

 

“Had I known you were this good, I might have considered it months ago.”

 

“You saying you doubted my sexual prowess?”

 

“Maybe…you have some more time to prove me wrong?”

 

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which she gleefully offered.  “Absolutely, but seriously, I’m starving.  Food first, then more sex?”

 

“Deal.”

 

 


End file.
